


In Tents

by tinygod



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Bottoming from the Top, Camping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Top Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygod/pseuds/tinygod
Summary: Tyler's mind doesn't think all the way through at midnight.





	In Tents

Josh finished setting up the mattress pads and putting packed clothing into their freshly bought tent that still smelt like Walmart. He fumbled over the screening, trying to exit.

Camping. They decided to go camping. It was a quick, last minute decision that continued to stick.   

Tyler was head over heels, squatting over the fire pit as a flame started to whirl in the center of his twigs and kindling. The sky was just starting to dim.

"Wow, you actually don't suck." Josh snorted, kneeling next to him.

Tyler waved him off with a smile on his face.

Other campsites surrounded them. Although, most sites had more successful fires than Tyler's little flame. Compared to the others, their tent was put to shame from lacking size. 

"Hey, Josh, can you get those camp chairs that are leaning against the car?" Tyler requested, throwing more sticks into this growing fire.

Josh unfolded both chairs, setting them both on either side of Tyler. He sat down with a groan, crossing his legs.

"Thanks."

"Do you think we're done setting up?" Josh asked, biting his lip and looking about. 

Tyler looked back and nodded, "Yep."

Josh pursed his lips and yawned, slouching forward in his chair, "Once this fire dies, I'm going to bed."

Tyler shook his head and stood up, wiping his hands off on his legs. He almost tripped over him self as he sat in his chair, "Josh, it's only 8 and my fire is the size of a pea."

"Whatever. Long day."

The sun continued to drift on downwards. The more time that went by, the more Josh plunged deeper into his chair. As soon as a gust of wind took out Tyler's flame, Josh had stood up and walked into the tent's direction.

"Josh, I'm coming. Hold up." Tyler called, jumping up and ducking into the open flap of the tent. 

\- - -

It was 12:11 AM.

Tyler was hot. He was fighting with himself go back to sleep. He'd listened to the wind, counted and even slowed his breathing. He gave up. He uncovered himself from beneath the sheets and exposed his hard-on to the open cold air. He needed a warm body. He craved the warmth and contact from another being. He felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt when Josh's name kept running in his head. 

Josh slept soundlessly beside him, his back facing towards him. 

With little thought, he heard himself calling Josh's name in attempt to wake him up. He already felt a wave of regret. When Josh turned sleepily, slipping into consciousness, Tyler knew he either had to stop or continue.  

"Josh, I need a really big favor done for me," He heard himself say.

"Tyler, what?"

"I need a warm body."

Josh pauses for a second, attempting to procces, "Do you want my blanket?"

"No, Josh. I'm horny." 

Josh froze, heart skipping a beat. He hated the fact that those words caused his sleepy dick to twitch.

"You know what, pretend I didn't say anything." Tyler quickly responded, not liking the silence of Josh's answer. 

Tyler was beyond embarrassed. He stood up frantically, leaning over and fumbling to find the zipper to open up the tent door. 

"Tyler,"

No answer.

"Tyler, stay. I'll help you?" Josh requested, almost in question. Tyler stopped, turning around, watching Josh peel off his shirt. He panicked inside a little, wondering what he got himself into.

Tyler squinted, debating the pros and cons of the situation. He could go jack off on his car, but he was so desperate for sex. It was his friend too and he was willing to help.

Tyler turned, kneeling back down on the bed. Josh leaned up, pulling stunned Tyler's shirt off for him. 

Tyler hoped that he wasn't taking advantage of Josh. He had just woken up and nobody makes good decisions after just recently waking up.

Despite his thoughts, he pushed Josh's back flat to the mattress pad. He nuzzled into his neck as he pulled Josh's shorts and underwear up and over his ankles. Tyler noticed the growing erection between his legs and took that as a good sign.

"Is this okay?" He asked in reassurance. 

"Yeah, Ty, continue."

He leaned down, quickly and unexpectedly licking a stripe up Josh's cock. The reaction he got was good a good one, causing him to become more confident in this whole situation. He licked his fingers and looked up into Josh's eyes as he did so. After a few swirls of his tongue around each finger, he took Josh's cock into his mouth. There was a sharp inhale of breath as Tyler spread Josh's leg further apart. He looked up in question to make sure it was all okay.

"Yes,"

He lined up his fingers with his entrance and stuck one digit into him.  He stretched him open in the same rhythm that he swirled his tongue around his dick. Josh stuck one hand into Tyler's hair, pulling, biting on the other to keep himself quiet.

Tyler pulled off and slapped at Josh's hand that he used to mute himself, "I wanna hear it,"

When he pushed a second finger in, Josh finally hummed and his hips twitched up. He watched Tyler work between his eyelashes, memorizing his features. 

"Tyler, you're amazing."

Josh wanted to compliment his appearance, but they're still friends. Josh hoped that Tyler saw this more than an easy fuck. He was probably hoping for too much.

After minutes of preparing Josh and purposely failing to touch his prostate, Tyler pulled 3 fingers out and wiggled out of his jeans. He licked his own hand to wet his erection. Josh stood there silently, looking up.

Tyler lined up and Josh breathed deeply and audibly. He pushed in slowly, savoring the sight of Josh throwing his head back from the burn. He bucked his hips a good 3 times, before Josh got up and pushed Tyler flat on his back.

"Josh, what?"

Josh straddled his lap, lining himself up and lowering slowly. Josh felt confident when Tyler let out a moan. He slammed his hips down a few times, making noise every time he scraped against his prostate. Tyler sat back, enjoying the sight and twitching up in a rhythmic pattern.

"Josh," Tyler was choking on his moans, trying to keep himself mute. The way Josh bounced on his hips left him memorized. It was in the same way he bounces on his seat, banging on his drums while playing shows. 

Tyler had moaned, toes curling when Josh grinded roughly into his lap. The drummer smiled to himself. They chanted each other's name into their ears. Tyler grabbed onto Josh's ass, guiding him to go faster.

They moved together like that for minutes. Tyler almost expected Josh to get tired, but his pace was strong and consistent. It had Tyler twitching and writhing beneath him. He was trying to please Josh at the same time, angling his cock up to slam into his prostate. It sent a pleasurable shock up his spine each time. Tyler knew he had got the job done when Josh choked on a very audible moan. It was rhythmic. 

He didn't know what he was doing. Josh was his friend. He didn't want to fuck anything up but it was too late to turn back. He was too caught up in the moment. Tyler's head was lolled back as he felt heat pent up in his groin.

"Josh, oh my God."

"Ty, not too loud. Camping, remember?" he responded, grinding into him harshly, "I'm gonna come real soon,"

Tyler nodded, nuzzling into his neck. He tried to hold it together so that Josh could come before he did.

He chanted, almost in a demanding manner, "Josh, come."

He groaned in response, throwing his head back. After a moment of heavy breathing, he came in hot stripes on each other's chests. Tyler came seconds later, thrusting upward and catching Josh as he fell into his arms. 

After, regaining their breath, they rolled off each other. Josh couldn't take his line of sight off the ground and suddenly Tyler felt bad. "Thank you," was all that he could come up with as he crawled back under the blankets, still catching his breath.

Josh sighed, feeling vulnerable. He ran a hand through his hair, "Should we of done that?"

"I honestly don't know. C'mere." He gestured before him.

Josh crawled in front of Tyler, backing up til his back was flat against Tyler's chest. They fell asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted on AO3 before but I loathe Wattpad so here I am.
> 
> Top!Tyler is my shit.


End file.
